


Future Imperfect

by Elvichar



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-27
Updated: 2002-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvichar/pseuds/Elvichar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Lex left now? Future fic. More to come soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Imperfect

Clark looked around and smiled. He was happy for Lana, she was doing well at the Talon. They were also becoming good friends now. Eight months ago, when he couldn't get within five foot of her, he had thought he liked Lana in a different way. The wrenching pain he always felt when he was near her had always struck him as pangs of love.

Now she no longer wore the necklace, now that she was literally approachable, he realised she was nothing special. Just Lana. His friend and that was all. He was glad - he liked being friends with girls. They listened and the were fun to be around. Like Chloe. Clark felt comfortable with her in the way he felt with Lana now. 

Clark blew gently onto his latte. 

"May I join you?" 

"Lex - I didn't notice you come in." It wasn't true of course. Clark had known Lex was going to be here soon. He had also heard the sound of his car starting five minutes before. 

"It's good Lana has finally figured out how to make this place work." Lex smiled at Clark. If the young man hadn't come to him to ask him to help that silly little girl he would have let this place go under, but there was no need for Clark to know that. He was rapidly becoming Lex's biggest weakness. Lex realised if someone like that Dolce e Gabbana clad reporter got wind of this particular vulnerability it would be even more difficult to stop the stories appearing. Then again they could all be bought - they all wanted something for themselves. Except for Clark - he just wanted his friends to be happy. 

Clark nodded and smiled that disarming smile. "It's good she's got something to keep her mind off things. I was beginning to think she would never stop talking about her parents." 

"Clark!" That was the thing about Clark, he had his dark side, but he usually kept it well hidden. Thank god. 

Clark finished the last of his coffee and stood up . "Are we going then?" 

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your friend Lana?" 

"Sure. Bye, Lana," Clark shouted and waved at the girl . She looked up and nodded. "OK. Done that. Where are we going?" 

"Such a child. Don't be so impatient Clark." It was difficult not to indulge him. Lex had never had a friend like Clark and he wanted to keep him. 

"I am not a child." Clark looked sulkily at Lex. 

"Let's just go." Lex said softly. 

They had been flirting with each other since fall. It had never gone further and Lex was terrified that if it did everything would be over. This had happened before - and his friendship with Clark was too special to be sacrificed just for a quick fuck. Besides it was not wise. Not while they were both in Smallville. Not with Clark's father always in the background. 

This was getting so intense now though. It was insane how much Lex wanted Clark, how much he cared for him Was it worth jeopardising everything to take this further? It was a tough one. Clark looked like a man, but in the eyes of the law he was still a boy. And sometimes he said or did something that reminded Lex of the fact. 

And how was he supposed to ask Clark if he felt the same way? 

This was bound to all come crashing down the best Lex could hope for was that it wasn't going to be soon. 

They had maintained an uncomfortable silence since the Talon, Clark broke it. "Lex, I think I know what this is all about." 

Oh shit. 

"No Clark. I don't think you do." 

"You've decided to take up your dad's offer haven't you? Did you think I wouldn't understand?" 

"What?" he wanted to say Oh Clark, no, I'm not going back to Metropolis just yet. There's too much I still need to do here. But he didn't. With sudden clarity he realised that he should go back to Metropolis. Now. Before he did something stupid that he would not regret - but that Clark might. 

"You know it's your decision. I won't mind if you go." Clark pouted. "Clark, I'm the big bad wolf from Metropolis and you're just an innocent little farmboy..." 

"There's no need to insult me, Lex. And I'm not as innocent as you think. Anyway shouldn't I be Little Red Riding Hood in that analogy?" 

Lex's eyebrows shot up at that one. "I don't want to hurt you..." 

"You couldn't." 

"What makes you think that? I can be very ruthless when I put my mind to it." 

"So you are going to leave?" Clark stopped looking at Lex. 

"Clark..." Lex was going to put it him straight, but before he knew what was happening he had Clark's mouth suctioned to his own. It was a rough kiss too, Clark was inexperienced but he was certainly a fast worker when he put his mind to it. Lex pulled away. 

"Clark! What would your father say?" 

"Probably something about looking before you leaped. I've looked, Lex, and I can leap pretty far." 

"I can see that." Clark moved in to continue the kiss, but Lex stopped him. "Is this some cunning ploy to make me stay in Smallville?" 

"Is it working?" Clark grinned. 

"I would say something about this all happening do fast, but it's not really true is it?" 

"Not really. I think even my dad is starting to suspect something." "Clark - I think Jonathan Kent suspected something about me the very first time we met." 

Clark moved back to his side of the car. "I don't care what he thinks." 

"He's your father, of course you care what he thinks. Maybe I should just drive you home now." 

"But we haven't settled anything - you're still going to go back to Metropolis and leave me here." 

"You're still at high school, this is the place for you for a few more years. You'll want these years back when you're my age." 

"You are not that old Lex." 

"No but I feel it, Clark. Grab hold of your innocence and never let it go." 

"What does that mean? I told you I'm not that innocent." 

Lex reached up with his gloved hand and placed it on Clark's cheek. Clark had grabbed his hand before Lex noticed. 

"I'm not letting go." 

"Quite a grip you've got there, Clark," Lex winced but tried to make it look like a smile. This was hurting. Suddenly Clark let go. He looked sheepish. 

"Lex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." 

"I'm sure nothing's broken." Lex flexed his hand. And tried not to let the pain show in his voice. 

Next day Lex was gone. Local rumour had it that Lionel Luthor had decided to sell his interests in Smallville. There was no note. 

Lois had been bugging him all week. Clark had only started working at The Daily Planet a few months ago and from the moment he got there that woman had been in competition with him for everything. It was ridiculous. This morning had been particularly harrowing. 

"Clark, aren't you from Smallville?" She asked mock innocently. 

"Yes Lois I am. Why?" 

"Oh it's just that I thought you might know all about Lionel Luthor's long lost son - didn't he spend time in Smallville about 15 years ago? It seem she's not lost any more. He arrived back in Metropolis this morning." 

"Lex Luthor?" Clark tried to keep the excitement in his voice to a minimum. 

"Yes. The infamous Lex Luthor. He was making quite a name for himself before he vanished off the face of the Earth. There were all sorts of rumors flying about if I remember right. The favourite theory at the time was that he became entangled with some underage Smallville lovely and an angry father killed him and buried him in their storm cellar." 

Clark had heard the theory. He had never been able to look Jonathan in the eye after that, not knowing if there was any truth in it. By the time Clark went to college, on a Luthor scholarship, he was barely speaking to his father. There had been only a minimal amount of contact between him and his parents in the last decade. Clark had spent very little time in the country, let alone in Kansas. Maybe now he was working so close to Smallville he should drop in and make peace. Now he knew Jonathan wasn't actually a murderer. 

That could be awkward. 

"Did you ever come across the younger Luthor?" Lois asked. 

Clark spluttered. "Not exactly Lois." 

"You didn't know him then? No I suppose you wouldn't - why would the son of a billionaire waste his time with a little hick like you? No offence." 

"Um, as a matter of interest, where has Lex Luthor been all this time?" 

"Nobody knows. I don't think he knows himself. Apparently his father has been trying to trace him all this time. He never gave up hope. This story has everything - drama, human interest, corruption..." "Why corruption?" 

"Oh come on. There must be corruption involved. Little boy Luthor probably did something terrible before he disappeared. It's almost certainly all a big cover up." 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Oh Clark, you are so naive. Ah well," Lois sighed. "If you don't know him I suppose there's no reason to ask you if you know anything about the whole thing." 

"Where is he staying?" Clark was getting impatient with all this now. The only thing he wanted to do was to go to Lex and try to find out what went wrong. 

"Oh no, not so fast, Smallville. I'm not letting you get to this story before me." Damn. If only he could read minds. 

"Maybe I could go with you. You know I did know Lex Luthor when he was in Smallville." 

"Liar." 

"No - I was his best friend for a time." 

"You're on something. I reiterate - what would a billionaire's son want with a loser like you?" It was as if a little light came on in Lois' brain. "Ah, I get it. You were the underage lovely." 

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Lois. That is totally without foundation." 

"Calm down, Clark. It was a joke." 

"Not funny." 

Clark had been trying to put his past behind him for so long he wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't seen anyone from Smallville for years. And what if Lex had changed beyond recognition? Could he handle it if his friend was hideously scarred or worse? 

"I suppose you can come with me when I interview him." Lois said. 

Clark tried not to look too excited. 

They drove up to the imposing structure. Clark gulped, he hadn't expected Lex would return to the house in Smallville. Too close to home. 

"Lois, did you mention my name when you arranged this interview?" 

"I might have. Why?" 

"No reason." Lex must be expecting him - it was probably the only reason he had agreed to talk to the press. 

Inside the decor was the same as it had been all those years back. It even smelled the same. 

"I suppose this is all a big thrill for you, Clark, seeing inside the big house." 

"I've seen it before Lois. I told you, I used to know Lex." 

Lois snorted, "Yeah, right." 

A voice from behind made them both jump. "Welcome to the Luthor family home." 

"Lex!" Clark span around. Lex had hardly changed. It was amazing. 

"Mr Luthor, very nice to meet you," Lois held out her hand for Lex to shake. Instead he kissed it, making her blush. 

"Enchanted to meet you, Ms Lane. I wasn't expecting you to bring anyone else. Who is your friend?" 

Lois looked at Clark. "You mean you don't know him?" 

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure." 

"His name is Clark Kent. He used to live in Smallville." 

"Not Jonathan Kent's little boy? My how you've grown." 

Clark just stood there with a stunned look . 

"Ha! That's what I thought. He said he used to know you." 

"Well perhaps. It's a long time since I've lived in Smallville. Hey Clark, did you ever know Lana Lang? She was a cute kid. Probably about your age." 

"Lana?" 

"Yes - I met her and her husband the other day at a little social occasion the town had to welcome the Luthor family back to the area. The new plant created a lot of jobs - I'm a lot more popular than I was when I left." 

"You're not going to stay here though are you?" Clark asked. 

"Oh no. My father's sudden death left a lot of loose ends. I will be returning to Metropolis in a week or two to, uh, tie them up." 

Lois switched on her tape machine. For the duration of the interview Clark kept quiet. He was brooding. Did Lex really not recognise him? 

An hour later Lois had all she needed. Just as they were getting into the car, Clark said, "Lois, I think I'm going to stay in Smallville for a while. I'll catch up with you later." 

She drove off and Clark was left in the driveway, still uncertain what to do. 

"Hey, Clark!" 

Clark turned around to see Lex standing behind him. 

"Why did you pretend you didn't remember me?" 

"Mea Culpa, Clark. Do you want to come inside and discuss it somewhere less exposed?" 

"I haven't forgotten you." 

"That Lois Lane is quite the little spitfire isn't she. Have you two been together for long?" 

"She hates me Lex. I'm only here with her because I told her I knew you. Now she won't ever trust me again." 

"Oh. You mean you and her aren't..?" 

"I think we should go inside, Lex." 

Lex grinned. "Clark, I can't believe how little you've changed." 

"Oh, I've changed, Lex. Just not physically." They walked back into the house. 

"Really." 

"How do I know you are Lex Luthor? You could be an imposter." 

"Don't be ridiculous, Clark." 

"Do you even remember why you left Smallville?" 

"No. I don't." 

"Do you love me?" 

"What?" The question seemed to confuse Lex. 

"I know we haven't seen each other for years, but I never forgot you and I never stopped loving you. And now I find that you barely even know who I am. I was just some stupid kid you met when you were stuck somewhere you didn't want to be." 

"Clark. You really haven't changed." 

"Haven't I?" Clark looked hopefully at Lex. 

"You want to go back to how it was?" Lex said. 

"I don't think we can." Clark looked down at the ground and kicked at the gravel. 

"Why don't I give you a lift over to your parents' house, Clark? I met them again the other night - they seemed pleased to see me. For some reason they thought I might know where you were now. Have you really not contacted them in all this time?" 

"Didn't dad throw anything at you or accuse you of doing something bad?" 

"Strangely no. I think he might have mellowed." 

"I think I'll leave it for another day. There are other things I need to do." 

The two men stared at each other for what felt like an hour. "I've missed you, Lex," Clark said at last. Clark's experience with anyone of either sex had been limited. In fact it had been about 15 years since he made the first move. And nobody had ever tried seducing him. Clark had always assumed he gave off the wrong pheromones or something. It made him feel better about his abject failure to form any sort of close relationship since Lex. 

"I've missed you too, but I'm glad I stopped where we did. You would have regretted it." 

"No, Lex, I've regretted that we didn't take it further every day since. I've gone over and over that night wondering when it went wrong. What I did to make you leave." 

"Clark, I ..." Lex closed his eyes. "I was stupid. It scared me. You scared me" 

"But why?" 

"I know how special you are. I didn't want to put that in jeopardy." 

"Lex, you're not making sense." Clark knew he was pushing it but he was tired of keeping everything a secret. He was sick of it. Holding back on everything, trying to keep his gifts to himself. 

"There are times when I do things that are not entirely ethical. I can't corrupt someone as pure and good as you, Clark." 

"You couldn't if you tried. And I never thought you were perfect, Lex. That would be ridiculous. I can separate the man from the deed Lex - there are sometimes dark forces that nobody can control. You are only human." 

"Why does that clich sound so strange coming from you?" 

Clark grinned. "I guess what I'm saying is I don't care what you do as long as you think it's right. I trust you to do the right thing." 

"But you think I did the wrong thing." 

"I think it would be petty of me not to forgive you." 

Again. Just like it happened all those years ago. Clark's lips were on Lex's all of a sudden. Only this time Clark was the one taken by surprise. 

Clark just let himself be lead. It was good not to be in control of the situation for once. 

He felt his buttons being undone. Lex's mouth moved down to Clark's shoulder. 

Before he knew it Lex had completely removed both their shirts. 

"Clark, are you not going to participate in this momentous occasion?" Lex said wryly, "If I didn't know better I would have said this is your first time." 

Clark grinned. No point spooking Lex by admitting he was right. There were still some things best kept to yourself. Anyway, he was a fast learner. Clark touched Lex's face, as gently as he could and they looked into each other's eyes. Just like old times - they sometimes spent whole afternoons just looking at each other. It felt like that was all a prelude to this. 

"Don't put any pressure on yourself, Clark, relax." 

"Lex. Let's not talk. I just need to be with you. " 

Lex's smile was wonderful. His mouth was wonderful. What he was doing with his mouth was wonderful. Clark braced himself as his nipple was gently caressed by that mouth. Then there was a soft, sharp sensation as Lex bit. 

"Ow." Clark said unconvincingly. 

"Did it hurt? Sorry." 

Clark smiled dreamily and kissed the top of Lex's head. He had always wanted to do that. He had a sudden urge to cover Lex in kisses, and he started making the journey. 

Clark managed it in a matter of seconds as Lex stood there slightly confused. To Lex it felt as though a gentle jolt of electricity had surged though him, reaching every nerve ending. It was a bizarre but not unpleasant sensation. 

"What did you just do?" When Clark had finished both of them were naked. 

"Nothing." 

"Take it slower, eh." 

Clark suppressed a giggle. Lex sat down to let the buzzing pass. Clark joined him, then he reached down and started running his finger up and down Lex's thigh, moving slightly further up with every stroke. Lex pulled Clark towards him and then manoeuvred himself so they were no longer facing each other. Clark moved his hand and Lex grasped it. He started to suck on those great big hands. Lex remembered the hands being callused from all the his chores, but now the hand was soft and smooth, the nails manicured. Fortunately there was no trace of farm yard detritus left. 

Clark wasn't sure what Lex wanted him to do - although he had a pretty good idea. Lex soon showed him, guiding the hand downwards. Clark hesitated. 

"Clark, are you sure you've done this before?" 

"Of course, yes, no." 

Lex turned to face him. "Well I'm not going anywhere this time." He kissed Clark. "I'll drive you back to Metropolis." 

"Yes. But not yet. Let's just lie here for a while. It's nice." 

And for as long as it lasted it was. 

End 


End file.
